


Find your way home

by IperOuranos



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Dom!T'Challa, M/M, Sub!Erik
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: T'Challa decide di prendere Erik come suo sub per evitargli la prigione. Nonostante si tratti solamente di una scelta politica, Erik non la prende molto bene.





	Find your way home

Erik passò le dita sul proprio collo, carezzando la pelle con la punta delle dita. Si irrigidì appena nel sentire la pelle morbida del collare che ora avvolgeva il suo collo, semplice ed elegante. Le dita scorsero sul tessuto resistente ma morbido, fino a scivolare sull'attaccatura dell'anello in metallo che pendeva con grazia esattamente al centro. Fece scorrere un dito all'interno, per poi tirare delicatamente, per saggiare la resistenza della chiusura. Sembrava salda, probabilmente venata di vibranio, anche se sul retro del collo sentiva solo il freddo di un metallo non identificato.  
Odiava i collari. Non c'era nulla al mondo che osasse di più di quel plateale simbolo di proprietà che i Dom avevano il vizio di mettere addosso ai loro sub. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, sapeva che in quel caso il collare era una delle poche cose che lo salvavano dalla prigione, ma era ugualmente nauseante. Il solo sentire la lieve pressione sulla pelle lo faceva sentire male, ingabbiato in qualcosa che non voleva.

"Non sembra piacerti."

La voce di T'Challa lo raggiunse da dietro di sé, rilassata come sempre. Erik non si voltò per guardarlo, rimase a fissare la parete che aveva di fronte. Aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere, per poi scuotere la testa una volta.

"No, non mi piace."

Confermò. Sentì il re sospirare alle sue spalle, per poi avvicinarsi di qualche passo. Sapeva di averlo ancora abbastanza lontano, così non si mosse.

"Se non vuoi stare in una cella, quello deve rimanere."

"Sei tu che non vuoi farmi stare in una cella."

"No. Sei tu che volevi lasciarti morire pur di non andarci. Ora, questo è l'unico modo che hai per avere la tua libertà, anche se controllata. Quindi cerca di adattarti, per favore."

Questa volta, Erik non poté trattenersi. Lasciò un ringhiò a mezza voce, e si voltò di scatto per camminare verso il cugino, fermandosi solo quando si trovò davanti a lui. Lo osservò da vicino, la mascella serrata e i pugni chiusi stretti contro i fianchi. Gli occhi scuri erano puntati in quelli del suo Dom, e nessuna paura traspariva dal suo sguardo. Solo rabbia, e risentimento.

"La prossima volta che pensi di essere abbastanza superiore da decidere per i fatti tuoi cosa è bene o no per una persona, ricordati di contare fino a dieci e poi mandarti a fare in culo da solo. Avevo deciso cosa fare.Tu me l'hai impedito senza neanche chiedermelo. E ora che mi hai obbligato a diventare tuo sub hai anche il coraggio di comportarti come se questo fosse un grande favore."

Da qualche parte, durante il suo sfogo, Erik aveva sbagliato qualcosa. Aveva superato una linea, un confine silenzioso che fino a quel momento non aveva visto. Doveva per forza essere così, perché nella frazione di un secondo il braccio di T'Challa si alzò e la sua mano afferrò la maglia di Erik, tirandolo verso di sé per poterlo guardare da vicino. Il ringhio che lasciò dalle labbra fece tremare il sub, nonostante la rabbia.

"Chi pensi di essere esattamente, eh?! Vieni qua, ti proclami re dopo avermi quasi ucciso, distruggi le nostre tradizioni, e pensi anche che io ti lasci andare così facilmente?! Morire è fin troppo facile, per te. Avrei dovuto semplicemente obbligarti a rimanere chiuso in quella gabbia che tanto disprezzi, così avresti potuto provare sulla pelle cosa significa venire qui e pensare di poter fare quello che ti pare senza alcun rispetto."

 

La voce del re era fredda, asciutta, perentoria. Erik non l'aveva mai sentito arrabbiato, ma quella dimostrazione era bastata per fargli passare qualsiasi voglia di saperne di più. Non era paura razionale la sua, ma volente o nolente T'Challa era un Dom, uno di quelli più sicuri ed equilibrati che Erik avesse visto, ed ora era arrabbiato con lui personalmente, per qualcosa che lui aveva fatto. Tutto il suo essere si ribellava a quella consapevolezza, si sentiva inadatto e sbagliato ed ogni sua cellula non voleva altro che chiedere scusa. Ed era una sensazione nauseante.  
Così si limitò a deglutire, tutta la sua forza concentrata nel tentativo di non abbassare lo sguardo.

"Avresti dovuto chiedermelo. Avresti dovuto avvertirmi. "

Avrebbe voluto trattenere parte del risentimento che sentiva bloccato in gola, ma ogni singola goccia finì per riversarsi nel suo tono acido. T'Challa sembrò, in qualche modo, accusare il colpo. rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre sembrava tentare di riprendere il controllo, poi lasciò andare la maglia di Erik e lo guardò con attenzione.

"Non ho intenzione di obbligarti a fare nulla. Dovrai semplicemente presentarti a qualche evento pubblico come mio sub, nient'altro. Un paio di sorrisi, un paio di parole, e per il resto potrai vivere relativamente libero. Non ti permetterò di fare casini, quindi togliti dalla testa qualsiasi idea, ma vorrei che tu mi aiutassi nel nostro nuovo progetto. Aiutami ad aiutare il nostro popolo, la nostra gente sparsa nel mondo. Sopravvivi, e rendi utile questa seconda possibilità che non hai chiesto. Smettila di farti fermare dall'orgoglio."

Erik avrebbe voluto ribattere, spiegare a quel maledetto viziato che il suo non era orgoglio, era il retaggio di una vita, milioni di vite passate in catene, visibili o meno che fossero. Avrebbe voluto urlargli addosso cosa voleva dire vivere là fuori, ma sapeva che l'altro non avrebbe capito. Non ancora. Era troppo cieco per capire. E poi, se davvero voleva che lo aiutasse con il suo progetto, forse avrebbe davvero potuto essere utile. T'Challa e la sua sub potevano anche avere buona intenzioni, ma non sapevano dove mettere le mani. In fondo, era un piano come un altro per cambiare le cose, anche se non era il suo. Forse poteva davvero tirare fuori qualcosa di positivo da quella situazione.  
Così annuì semplicemente, spostando lo sguardo e facendo un passo indietro.

"Come ti pare. Ma non sono il tuo sub. Puoi pensarla come vuoi, ma non sono il sub di nessuno."

T'Challa annuì lentamente. Sembrava pensieroso, ma Erik non sapeva dire riguardo a cosa.

"Va bene. Ora, se mi permetti, devo andare. ti farò chiamare nel caso avessi bisogno della tua opinione. Ci saranno sempre due guardia a scortarti per palazzo, quindi non reagire male se ti seguono ovunque."

Con quelle parole, il re si voltò e aprì nuovamente la porta della stanza, per uscire con passo silenzioso.  
Erik aspettò che la porta si chiudesse, per poi lasciare un respiro pesante e crollare sul letto. Era una situazione al limite del surreale, ma doveva ammettere che, in parte, T'Challa si stava comportando in modo corretto. L'aveva aiutato, aveva trovato un modo per non farlo finire in prigione, e per qualche arcano motivo non stava minimamente abusando della sua posizione come suo nuovo Dom. Erik sapeva di trovarsi in un momento delicato della sua vita, sapeva che probabilmente sarebbe stato semplice manipolarlo e piegarlo, ma il re non aveva cercato di fare nulla di simile. Si era limitato a parlare con lui, lasciargli una stanza privata. Non aveva tentato di toccarlo. Non aveva tentato di ordinargli nulla. Gli aveva semplicemente spiegato come funzionavano le cose. Erik non era abituato a dei Dom così... Era difficile da definire. Così assertivo, ma senza essere invadente. si sentiva spiazzato, diffidente nei confronti del re. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui,e la cosa lo innervosiva. Ma il punto rimaneva che non poteva farci nulla, se non aspettare e vedere come sarebbero andate le cose.  
Si sdraiò sul letto, e con un sospiro pesante chiuse appena gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto passare molto tempo lì, e soprattutto avrebbe dovuto imparare a vivere in quel palazzo, con quelle persone. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.  
Ma ora era stanco, la conversazione con T'Challa l'aveva praticamente sfinito. Lasciò che il sonno lo avvolgesse, e si addormentò velocemente, la testa affondata nel cuscino, l'anello di metallo che scaldato dal calore del suo corpo non era più spiacevole come prima.

\----

Erano passate quasi due settimane, ma Erik non riusciva in alcun modo ad abituarsi a quella situazione. Poteva muoversi per palazzo, certo, ma gran parte delle persone lo guardavo con sospetto, se non con aperta diffidenza. Sapeva di non potersi aspettare altro, ma era comunque irritante vedere quanto praticamente ogni persona che lo circondava lo odiasse. L'unico che ogni tanto lo degnava di qualche parola era W'Kabi, il sub del generale Okoye, che tanto l'aveva aiutato durante il suo... Breve regno. Sembrava covare ancora un certo risentimento nei suoi confronti, come se le sue scelte sbagliate fossero tutte colpa dell'ultimo arrivato, ma almeno si avvicinava a lui, gli parlava, gli chiedeva come andavano le cose. Erik aveva ascoltato la storia e i bisogni di W'Kabi, tempo prima, e sapeva che se qualcuno in quel posto poteva capire il suo punto di vista quello era lui. Non cercava di certo di portarlo di nuovo dalla propria parte, sarebbe stato controproducente e probabilmente gli sarebbe costato il ritorno in una cella, ma poter parlare con lui ogni tanto era comunque piacevole. Anche se doveva sentire addosso lo sguardo carico di risentimento e rabbia del generale Okoye ogni volta che li incontrava mentre erano insieme.

T'Challa non gli aveva detto ancora nulla riguardo la storia di doverlo aiutare con il suo progetto. Andava ogni tanto a trovarlo nella sua stanza, gli chiedeva come andava, tentava di fare conversazione domandandogli cose sparse sulla sua giornata, ma Erik era un muro. Non voleva avere a che fare con il re, non personalmente parlando. Forse dal suo punto di vista l'aveva aiutato, forse davvero poteva rendersi utile, ora, ma rimaneva il fatto che l'unico membro della sua famiglia rimasto lo aveva tradito e non aveva minimamente rispettato il suo volere, e ora l'aveva preso come proprio sub senza che lui potesse dire nulla a riguardo. Era in parte grato al re per non aver preteso nulla di personale da lui, ma questo non cambiava la sua posizione.  
Senza contare che poteva essere solo una facciata, ma il suo istinto base aveva comunque identificato T'Challa come suo Dom, e questo non faceva che rendere ancora più difficile tenergli testa. Odiava con tutto se stesso il proprio corpo e la propria natura, ma sapeva di non poterci fare nulla. Poteva solamente convivere con quella sua debolezza, come aveva sempre fatto. Ed ora come ora, il modo migliore per farlo era avere a che fare con T'Challa il meno possibile, così da poter evitare ogni possibile problema.  
Il re, ad ogni modo, non spingeva mai. Quando Erik rimaneva in silenzio o rispondeva a monosillabi alle sue domande, si limitava a sospirare e lasciarlo stare, uscendo dalla stanza. Erik ogni tanto si sentiva come un cane randagio, trattato con tutte le precauzioni necessarie per non farlo scappare.

"Sai, se prometti di non toccare le armi e non litigare con tutti i presenti, potrei darti accesso alla palestra di addestramento. Potrebbe essere un buon modo per distrarti."

Gli aveva proposto il cugino, dopo l'ennesima delle loro sterili conversazioni. Erik aveva dovuto ostinarsi a dargli le spalle per non fargli vedere quanto fosse sorpreso. Davvero? La palestra? Quella piena di armi e oggetti che poteva usare per fare male a qualcuno? Era impazzito improvvisamente?

"Non ti dirò di certo di no. Mi farebbe piacere prendere a pugni qualcosa."

Rispose semplicemente, ancora attento a non guardarlo in volto. Ancora una volta T'Challa era stato imprevedibile e l'aveva colto di sorpresa, era una cosa che sopportava sempre meno. Certo, fino a quel momento l'aveva sempre sorpreso in modo positivo, ma quanto poteva durare? Era un Dom, tutti i Dom prima o poi trovavano un modo per abusare della loro posizione.

"Bene. Allora oggi pomeriggio potremmo andare insieme. Mi servirebbe qualcuno che mi faccia allenare decentemente, e non posso rincorrere Okoye ogni volta che ho bisogno di tirare qualche pugno."

Questa volta non riuscì a trattenersi dal voltarsi e guardarlo con aria interrogativa. Sul serio? Combattere con lui?

"Sai che non me ne frega niente del fatto che saremo in pubblico, e non ti lascerò vincere a prescindere solo perché sono il tuo sub, vero?"

T'Challa sembrò rimanere interdetto a quelle parole. Lo guardò con attenzione, cercando di nascondere quella che sembrava una vena di confusione.

"Non voglio che tu mi faccia vincere, che allenamento sarebbe? Puoi fare quello che ti pare, e se vincerai meglio per te."

Commentò, una lieve risata nella sua voce, come se quella fosse una delle cose più ovvie che avesse mai detto in vita sua. Erik decise di non ribattere, tenendosi i propri dubbi per sé. Quella conversazione era già durata fin troppo, per i suoi standard.  
Il suo silenzio sembrò convincere il re della stessa cosa, perché si limitò a tossicchiare appena e voltarsi verso la porta.

"Ad oggi pomeriggio, allora."

\----

Erik crollò a terra seguendo i movimenti del re, in modo da poter stringere i suoi polsi a terra ed usare le ginocchia per tenere ferme le sue gambe. T'challa ringhiò appena, cercando di liberarsi più volte, ma alla fine battè velocemente le dita sul suo braccio per esplicitare la sua resa. Il sub allargò un lieve sorriso, trionfante, per poi lasciarlo andare ed alzarsi da terra, tendendogli una mano. T'Challa la accettò e si tirò in piedi.

"Siamo 2 a 0, vostra altezza. Se continui così non recupererai più, sai?"

"2 a 1 per l'esattezza, Erik. Non dimenticarti della volta sui binari."

Lui sbuffò appena. Quell'attività fisica l'aveva aiuto a sciogliere il nervoso che aveva addosso, e ora si sentiva meglio. Poteva anche permettersi qualche battuta.

"Quella non era una vera sfida corpo a corpo, però. Non conta."

T'Challa rise e si avvicinò meglio, il fiato ancora corto a causa dello sforzo. Allungò una mano e prese l'anello del collare di Erik con un dito, attirandolo verso di sé. Lui si mosse per non cadere, finendo quasi contro il suo petto.

"Non sfidarmi, sai? Quella volta valeva esattamente come le altre, è inutile che ti lamenti. Lo sai anche tu."

Erik deglutì pesantemente, trattenendo l'istinto di spingerlo via a forza. Erano in pubblico e non poteva comportarsi a quel modo, o qualcuno avrebbe fatto domande, ma il modo in cui T'Challa lo stava trattando non gli piaceva.

"Come ti pare. Facciamo anche che sia 2 a 1 allora."

Accettò a denti stretti, lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Evidentemente T'Challa aveva notato qualcosa nel suo comportamento, il cambiamento repentino che aveva avuto, perché lasciò subito andare l'anello e fece un passo indietro, il suo sguardo più morbido. Erik non se l'aspettava, e quasi inciampò in avanti quando il peso dell'altro scomparve da contro di sé.  
Alzò subito lo sguardo per guardare attentamente il re, che lo stava osservando con attenzione senza dire nulla. Deglutì, nel tentativo di nascondere la propria confusione, e si limitò a passare un dito all'interno del collare per aggiustarlo di nuovo nella sua solita posizione. Il re sembrava ancora in attesa, o forse stava ancora studiando il suo comportamento. alla fine però, decise di parlare.

"Bene, 2 a 1 sia. Comunque bel lavoro oggi, mi fa piacere allenarmi con te, ripeteremo in questi giorni."

Non era una domanda, ma sentiva i suoi occhi cercare i propri, nel tentativo di capire se la cosa gli facesse piacere o no. Erik non se la sentiva di incontrare di nuovo il suo sguardo, così decise semplicemente di rispondere a voce, sperando che bastasse.

"Non mi tiro indietro quando c'è da menare le mani, lo sai."

T'Challa rise a bassa voce, per poi dargli una pacca sulle spalle. Lo sentì voltarsi, i suoi passi che si allontanavano lentamente.

"Alla prossima, allora."

Erik decise che non aveva voglia di salutarlo, così si allontanò in silenzio, andando a riprendere la maglietta che si era tolto per quel breve incontro. Era stato piacevole potersi muovere un po', e nonostante il piccolo scontro successivo con il re, si sentiva molto più rilassato di prima. Almeno, ora le cose non sembravano tutte grigie come aveva pensato in quei giorni. Decise che si era fatto prendere troppo da tutte le cose negative, e soprattutto dalla questione sub di T'Challa. Certo, non era la posizione più felice in cui si fosse mai trovato in vita sua, ma poteva ancora trarne qualcosa di buono. E forse, con il dovuto tempo, avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per farsi la sua vita lontano dal cugino e da tutta la sua gente.

\---

Erano ormai passati parecchi giorni, ed Erik aveva cominciato a sentire il mondo che lentamente tornava in ordine, in quella routine fatta di passeggiate controllate, allenamenti con il Re, discussioni sulla politica estera, e tempo libero nella propria stanza. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto quel sentirsi a proprio agio nell'avere la giornata così organizzata fosse il primo passo verso l'accettare quella prigionia dorata in cui l'avevano rinchiuso, ma capiva anche di non poter fare nient'altro. La giustizia Wakandana era ben chiara, e le sue tradizioni lo erano ancora di più. Aveva tradito il suo popolo, rischiato di farli andare in guerra con tutte le nazioni conosciute. Ancora faceva fatica a vedere i propri errori, ma capiva che la legge era ben chiara su quei punti. Ci aveva messo molto tempo a digerire quella semplice verità, ma doveva ammettere che era vero, T'Challa con la sua scelta l'aveva comunque salvato dalla prigionia sicura.

Nonostante ciò, non cambiava che quella situazione fosse per lui quasi peggiore della prigionia. Sentirsi così, un pupazzo nelle mani di una persona che aveva così tanto potere su di lui, nonostante non si fossero mai neanche toccati realmente, era una delle cose che più lo facevano sentire male. Gli rivoltava lo stomaco l'idea che qualcuno potesse guardarlo dall'alto in basso, e ordinargli cosa fare. Avere la facoltà di farlo. Avere l'autorità di farlo.  
E soprattutto gli dava fastidio il modo in cui il suo corpo aveva cominciato ad adattarsi sempre di più a quella cosa. Sentiva il proprio corpo tremare quando T'Challa era intorno a lui, sentiva il suo istinto urlargli di abbassare la testa, stare in silenzio, e sperare che questa volta il suo Dom lo toccasse, gli dicesse quanto era stato bravo e buono per lui. Ed ogni volta che lo sguardo del Re si posava su di lui, il suo sangue ribolliva, come attirato da un richiamo che le sue orecchie non potevano sentire. Era irritante, era sbagliato, era tutto ciò che aveva sempre odiato del suo essere sub. Ma ciò che continuava ogni volta a lasciarlo senza parole era il modo in cui T'Challa si ostinava a non fare nulla. Il cugino sapeva, vedeva nei suoi occhi il modo in cui l'istinto di Erik era già piegato al suo volere. Sentiva quanto il suo corpo accusava il peso del collare che gli cingeva elegantemente il collo. Sapeva che sarebbe bastata una parola per averlo ai suoi piedi, ma non faceva mai nulla. Lottava con lui, lottava e cercava di piegarlo al suo volere perché era così che funzionava, perché era una sfida, ma il resto del tempo era silenzioso e rispettoso, tanto che Erik aveva cominciato a chiedersi se non fosse lui, il problema.  
Era lui? Non era abbastanza per il Re? Non era un sub adatto? Già, T'Challa preferiva la sua consigliera, Nakia. Era molto più interessato a lei, come sempre.  
Erik trattenne a malapena un ringhio, il sapore acido della gelosia che gli stuzzicava e bruciava la lingua. Da quando si sentiva così? Da quando faceva il cagnolino per T'Challa?!  
Doveva riprendersi, smetterla di pensare alle stronzate, tornare a concentrarsi su se stesso. Non era lì per diventare il sub di qualcuno. Era lì per scontare al sua pena, in un modo nell'altro, e poi andarsene. Doveva solo avere pazienza. Quello non era lui.  
Allora perché continuava a sentire quel dolore sordo all'altezza dello stomaco?

\---

La prima volta che Erik capì di essere fondamentalmente, spaventosamente fottuto, fu dopo uno dei loro allenamenti. Lui e T'Challa avevano lottato per ore, provando diversi stili, confrontando le loro abitudini e le loro idee riguardo il corpo a corpo. A quando pareva era stata una giornata pesante per il Re, che appena aveva avuto un momento di pausa aveva fatto chiamare il cugino e gli aveva chiesto quasi per favore di aiutarlo a distrarsi, scaricare la tensione. Ovviamente a lui non era dispiaciuto, si era fatto portare in palestra, e avevano cominciato una delle loro solite sessioni.  
Avevano combattuto e voi avevano parlato, si erano tirati frecciatine mentre rotolavano sul pavimento, per poi crollare a terra uno accanto all'altro, il respiro pesante. Avevano guardato il soffitto e T'Challa si era aperto a lui, gli aveva raccontato la sua giornata, gli aveva detto di tutti i rappresentati delle varie tribù che aveva dovuto incontrare, di come aveva dovuto ascoltare le loro lamentele e cercare di mantenere la calma, spiegando che no, l'apertura al resto del mondo non significava che sarebbero tutti quanti morti per qualche guerra iniziata dai colonizzatori. Aveva dovuto spiegare che no, non era un insulto alle loro tradizioni, e altre mille cose sempre uguali, come un disco registrato.  
Erik aveva riso nel sentirlo così stanco e nervoso, e si era quasi piegato in due quando l'altro aveva cominciato a insultare in modo abbastanza colorato uno dei rappresentanti di M'Baku, che aveva deciso di quasi sfondare la porta della sala udienze mentre lui stava parlando con qualcun altro, e aveva richiesto una riunione con lui che ovviamente non era possibile, non in quel momento.

"E alla fine?"

Chiese l'ex soldato, voltando la testa verso di lui, un sorriso divertito che colorava le sue labbra. T'Challa sbuffò, e voltò a sua volta la testa verso l'altro. Erano vicini, ed Erik poteva sentire il fiato caldo dell'altro contro la guancia. Dovette concentrarsi su tutto tranne che quella sensazione leggera sulla pelle, per evitare di perdere totalmente le parole dell'altro.

"Ho dovuto buttarlo fuori e dirgli di tornare domani. Mi ha insultato in tre lingue diverse, una delle quali la conosco solo passivamente. Aveva molta inventiva,d evo riconoscergli. Gli insulti erano molto vari. Ho dovuto evitare che Okoye decidesse di usarlo come spiedino."

Erik rise di nuovo, a bassa voce, mentre portava entrambe le mani dietro al nuca, usandole come cuscino improvvisato.

"Non ti invidio, amico. Deve essere un periodo di merda per essere il Re. Ma hey, almeno non ti annoi, non pensi?"

T'Challa sbuffò rumorosamente, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia e si girò velocemente sul lato, tenendosi la testa con la mano e guardandolo con aria poco convinta.

"Scusa un attimo, ti stai prendendo gioco di me cugino?"

Chiese, il tono attento, come se stesse cercando un modo per non far capire all'altro cosa stava pensando. Erik sentì odore di guai, e come suo solito, il suo primo istinto fu di buttarcisi direttamente dentro.

"Un poco. Mi prendo gioco delle tue disavventure, quello sicuramente."

Disse, facendo l'occhiolino. Fu un attimo, e veloce come la Pantera che gli donava i poteri T'Challa scivolò sopra l'altro, le mani che bloccavano entrambi i suoi polsi al terreno, le ginocchia che lo obbligavano a tenere le gambe aperte in modo che non potesse spostarlo da sopra di lui.  
Erik lasciò un ringhio d'istinto, cercando di liberarsi con diversi strattoni, ma l'altro non sembrava volerlo lasciare. Lo guardava con attenzione negli occhi, la stanchezza aveva lasciato il posto ad una cauta irritazione.

"Non mi pare di essere venuto qua a confidarmi per sentire mio cugino, nonché il mio _sub_ , prendersi gioco di me."

La voce bassa e pesante con cui T'Challa pronunciò quella semplice parola fece tremare l'intero corpo di Erik. Sentì la sua pelle scaldarsi sotto le mani dell'altro, e dovette deglutire più volte prima di trovare la forza di parlare. Sperava sinceramente che l'altro non se ne fosse accorto, ma dubitava di essere così fortunato. Cercò di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa da dire. Ed ovviamente, ovviamente la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu qualcosa che poteva irritare ancora di più il cugino.

"Se non vuoi che la gente si prenda gioco di te devi imparare ad essere più convincente."

Un sorrisetto si allargò sulle sue labbra, ed era abbastanza sicuro che fosse quello ad aver provocato il ringhiò basso che sembrò uscire direttamente dalla gola di T'Challa. Con pochi movimenti mosse le sue mani sulla sua testa, unì i suoi polsi in modo da poterlo tenere fermo con una mano sola, e con quella libera scese, facendo passare due dita nell'anello di metallo del suo collare, e tirandolo con un gesto secco.  
Erik tirò su la testa lasciando un verso strozzato, e sentì distintamente la scossa che si propagava attraverso il suo sangue, nascendo all'altezza della sua gola e finendo direttamente all'altezza del suo cavallo. Accidenti, tutto gli serviva tranne quello.

"Vedi di comportarti come si deve, Erik. Non ti ho mai detto o fatto nulla, ma se devo metterti in riga lo farò più che volentieri."

La voce di T'Challa era bassa, un avvertimento quasi sussurrato contro le sue labbra. Erik sentiva il suo intero cervello lanciare messaggi continui e contrastanti. Avrebbe voluto piegare la testa e chiedere scusa a T'Challa, dirgli che sarebbe stato buono per lui, pregarlo di perdonarlo. Avrebbe voluto sollevarsi e strofinare il proprio corpo contro il suo, pregandolo di punirlo per ciò che aveva detto. Avrebbe voluto mandarlo al diavolo e ricordargli che lui era un uomo libero, non un animale. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi solo per poter cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui, e avrebbe voluto alzarsi per poterlo prendere e bloccarlo sotto di sé, mostrandogli chi comandava realmente. La sua mente era così pena di messaggi contrastanti che era difficile per Erik decidere cosa fare. Così si limitava a guardare l'altro in silenzio, senza neanche cercare di liberarsi, in attesa di una decisione del suo Re.  
Passò qualche lungo secondo, in cui T'challa sembrava averlo studiato a fondo, aver letto ogni singolo pensiero che passava nella sua mente. Vedeva chiaramente il modo in cui il cugino cercava di scrutarlo, alla ricerca di chissà quale segreto. Alla fine, con un gesto lento, T'Challa lasciò andare le sue mani, continuando a tenerlo solo per l'anello. Erik avrebbe potuto muoversi, spingerlo via, ma decise di rimanere fermo in attesa.

"So che ti fa schifo questa situazione. Posso solo immaginare quanto potessero essere incapaci i Dom con cui hai avuto a che fare fino ad ora. Ma io non sono uno di loro. Lo sai, ti vedo. Vedo il modo in cui mi guardi ogni volta che ti lascio andare, come se nessuno l'avesse mai fatto prima. Sai che sono diverso. Sai che merito la tua attenzione e il tuo rispetto. Quindi li pretendo. Perché sono comunque il tuo Dom, e potrò anche non aver mai fatto sesso con te ma non ho intenzione di rischiare che tu mi tratti così durante un incontro pubblico."

Erik ascoltò in silenzio. Ascoltò ogni parola, lasciando che tutte si depositassero nella sua mente. E solo alla fine, con molta lentezza, annuì delicatamente. Una sola volta. Ma sapeva che sarebbe bastato.  
T'Challa allargò un lieve sorriso, per poi lasciarlo andare lentamente, facendo poggiare prima la sua testa sul pavimento in modo da non farlo picchiare contro di esso. Si sollevò lentamente, tornò in piedi, e offrì una mano ad Erik, che la prese aiutandosi con essa per sollevarsi da terra. T'Challa gli passò una mano sulle spalle, passando le dita tra i solchi delle sue cicatrici, per poi fare un passo indietro.

"Ora devo andare a dormire. E anche tu. Ci vediamo domani, Erik."

Disse, e Erik davvero non riuscì a capire cosa l'altro stava pensando. Era tranquillo e riflessivo come sempre, ma un muro sembrava essersi alzato dietro i suoi occhi, chiudendo ad Erik ogni accesso ai suoi pensieri. L'ex soldato annuì una sola volta.

"Va bene. A domani, 'notte."

Disse solo, per poi allontanarsi. Tornò nello spogliatoio, e prese la sua maglietta per rimetterla. Cadde pesantemente sulla panca dietro di lui, lasciando un respiro pesante. Lo sentiva, sulla propria pelle. Sentiva l'eccitazione che i solo avere T'Challa sopra di sé aveva scatenato nel suo corpo. Sentiva le parole che gli erano rimaste in gola, quelle scuse che non voleva pronunciare ma che bruciavano, chiedendo di uscire. Ma quello che più lo stupì fu la forte, profonda fiducia che sentiva nei confronti delle parole che T'Challa gli aveva detto. Era davvero diverso dagli altri. Era davvero un Dom diverso. Erik gli credeva. In qualche modo, si fidava di lui. Anche se non completamente.  
Riusciva a vedere, lontanamente, la possibilità di aprirsi davvero con l'altro. Di credergli, di donargli la sua fiducia.  
Quella sera, quando andò a dormire, lasciò che fosse quel pensiero a cullarlo. Fu una notte incredibilmente rilassante.


End file.
